Effet Popcorn Tome1
by Eve Lajoie
Summary: Alexe, une fille pas comme les autres, rencontre Antoine et sa famille hors du commun. Que va-t-il se passer? Amour, confidence, secret sont au rendez-vous. Maltraitance, sexe et relation amoureuse ainsi qu'amicale sont abordés.
1. Prologue

PROLOGE

Je me sentais observé. Je regardai autour de moi. Il n'y avait rien. Je continuai mon chemin et m'arrêtai en remarquant ceci: il n'y avait aucun bruit. Pas même le vent parmi les feuilles et pourtant j'étais dans une forêt que je pourrais décrire comme assez dense. Toutefois, je continuai de marcher sur le chemin qui se dessinait devant moi, mais la peur m'ayant gagné, je me mis aussitôt à courir. Seul le son de mes pas résonna dans mes oreilles. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais enfin!? Je ne sentais plus mes pieds et ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. Tout me lâchait au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. Au loin, je vis des gens qui arrivaient, j'essayai de les appeler, mais aucun son ne sorti de ma bouche. Le souffle court, je m'arrêtai. Des pas autres que les miens résonnent derrière moi. Je décidai d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil, histoire de me rassurer. Une silhouette noire ressemblant à un humain se rapprochait de moi. La peur me cloua sur place, mais mon cerveau me dit continue de courir, j'essaie, mais mes pieds ne me répondaient plus. La silhouette se rapprochait. J'avais peur, si peur que j'en avais l'estomac noué. Je tentais de crier, mais encore une fois rien ne sortit de ma bouche. La personne n'était qu'à quelques pas de moi, caché dans l'obscurité. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure me disant que c'était mon heure, et que tout se passerait très vite. En quelques secondes, un homme de taille moyenne était devant moi, plutôt beau, dirais-je, mais cette penser passa vite dans mon esprit car ce n'était certainement pas le moment de rêvasser. Il avait de grands yeux bruns avec un regard profond et les cheveux de la même couleur que ceux-ci. Il me sourit et se rapprocha un peu plus de moi. Je pouvais sentir son doux parfum de là où j'étais. Il sentait terriblement bon! Il me sourit de nouveau et me dit :

-Tout va bientôt changer...

Je me vis allongé sur le sol, ses paroles me revinrent en boucle dans ma tête, mais, en cet instant, je ne sentais plus sa présence. Que m'arrivais-t-il ? Où étais-je ?

Tout-à-coup, je sentis mes paupières clignoter, on aurait dit que je me trouvais entre deux mondes. J'essayai en vain d'ouvrir mes yeux, mais n'y arrivant toujours pas, je décidai de me laisser aller. Ne pouvant plus rien faire de plus je me laissai emporter par les bras de Morphée en repensant à l'homme mystérieux que j'ai vu.


	2. Chapitre 1

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Ouf, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Pourtant, il m'a semblé si réel. J'entendis des pas qui se rapprochaient de ma chambre. S'il vous plaît, faite que ce ne soit pas lui. Prise de panique, ma respiration devint courte et irrégulière. J'avais chaud et du mal à respirer. Toutefois, je devais me calmer. Il fallait que je reprenne le contrôle pour ne pas que ça déraille. Aller, Alexe! Calme-toi! J'entendis les pas s'arrêter devant ma porte et soudain, j'entendis crier:

-Aller debout, petite idiote!

Ma peur ne fit qu'augmenter. C'était mon père. Vous allez me dire, pourquoi, j'avais peur de mon père. Tout à commencer le jour de mes cinq ans, le jour où ma mère est morte. Mon père ne m'a jamais aimé, depuis ce jour. Alors, il me frappe et me gifle pour me le faire comprendre. Depuis le décès de ma mère, il boit beaucoup. Il rentre tard et quand il est saoul, ce n'est pas beau à voir. J'entendis de nouveau des pas qui se dirigeaient vers ma chambre. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas bougé de mon lit. Il fallait que je me dépêche. Marc n'était pas très patient, donc il ne fallait pas que je le mette en colère après moi dès le matin. Sinon, je pouvais dire adieu à ma journée. Je sortis ainsi rapidement de mon lit, m'habillai en vitesse, me brossai les cheveux et sortis de ma chambre. Je tombai face à face avec celui-ci, furieux. Je sentais qu'il avait bu, car il empestait l'alcool. D'un coup, je sentis une douleur aigue au niveau de ma joue. Il venait de me frapper. Je le savais parce que ma joue me pinçait sous l'intensité du coup de ses énorme bras. Je résistai pour ne pas pleurer. Il n'aimait pas ça et je ne voudrais pas qu'il me pense faible en lui donner une autre raison de me frapper. J'ai déjà de la difficulté à camoufler les marques qu'il me fait aux gens de mon entourage. Soudain, il m'attrapa le poignet et me regarda.

-Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter! La première chose que tu vas faire en rentrant après l'école c'est le ménage de la maison, compris? ! On n'est pas une dans une soue à cochon icitte! T'es pas une princesse! T'es la fille de la maison à toi de tout nettoyer. Que je ne te vois pas trainer sur le chemin du retour, car ça va mal aller pour toi. As-tu compris?

Je lui hoche la tête comme signe que j'avais compris ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je partis à l'école ensuite sans rien ajouter.

J'ouvris la porte de mon casier. Soudain, mon ventre gargouilla. J'avais faim, car je n'ai rien mangé encore ce matin. Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude. De plus, nous n'avions plus rien dans le réfrigérateur et j'ai passé un matin horrible, mais j'espérais qu'apprendre un peu de nouvelle matière allait m'aider.

Justement, je commençai en Histoire. J'adore cette matière! C'est l'une de mes préférées. Elle m'a toujours fasciné, c'est super intéressant. Après avoir pris mes cahiers pour le cours, je fermai ma case et m'y dirige aussitôt. Tout le monde était déjà assis. Il ne restait plus qu'une place à côté de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Je me dirigeai donc vers celle-ci, sans vraiment avoir le choix. Elle me regardait, mais détourna le visage lorsque je la fixais à mon tour. Elle était blonde et son sourire était enchanteur. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle vient. Alors, je vais regarder sur son agenda. Son nom devrait y être inscrit. Je regardai sur celui-ci. Rebekka Wilson. Ce nom me dit quelque chose, mais je ne me rappelais qui elle était ou quand j'ai entendu ce nom... Comme je m'apprêtais à lui demander si on se connaissait, la cloche sonna et le cours commença. Bon, je me reprendrai après le cours. Je me présenterai, et lui demanderai si on se connaissait. Cela sera plus simple que de chercher dans mes souvenirs. J'étais de toute façon trop fatigué pour ça. J'entamais ma phrase à la fin du cours, mais, pas de chance, elle avait déjà quitté.

Après son départ précipité, je me rappelai au moins de son prénom : « Rebekka».

Déçu, je ramassai mes choses et sortis de la classe. Cependant, tout le monde me regardait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Leurs regards pesaient sur mon dos. Je détestais ça bien qu'il le fasse, car je me sentais toujours troublé à chaque fois. Je me précipita à la salle de bain pour vérifier ce qui clochait chez moi ce matin. Je poussai la porte des toilettes. Il n'y a personne appart moi, c'est parfait! Je me regarde dans le miroir. Choquée, je passais mes doigts sous mon œil. J'étais sûr de l'avoir bien caché ce matin. Même avec tout le maquillage que j'avais mis mon cocard paraît encore. Je me souviens encore de la veille.

-Flashback :

J'étais dans ma chambre et étudiais tranquillement la géographie lorsque j'entendis du bruit à l'extérieur. Je regardais par la fenêtre et voyais mon père revient du bar. Il était soul comme à son habitude vu la façon dont il marchait en direction de la maison. Je descendis pour lui réchauffer son souper que j'avais préparé plus tôt parce qu'il aime quand il arrive et que le souper est prêt. Justement, il ne manque plus que je le réchauffe. Je le mis dans le micro-onde. Pendant ce temps, mon père arriva et vint s'assoir à la table.

-Alors, petite idiote, c'est bientôt prêt? Me dit-il avec une bière à la main.

Après une minute, il devint impatient. Je le voyais dans son visage. Il ne restait plus qu'une minute au micro-onde lorsqu'il se leva furieux et impatient. Il vint aussitôt me frapper directement dans mon œil d'où ma blessure.

Fin du Flashback

Je me regardai de nouveau. J'avais vraiment chaud tout d'un coup. Je m'aspergeai le visage pour me calmer. Quand tout-à-coup, la porte s'ouvrit et le visage de Rebekka apparu. Elle me dévisagea un moment, regardant attentivement mon visage. Puis, elle s'approcha de moi et me regarda à nouveau.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça?, me dit-elle en pointant mon cocard.

\- Je... Je... Il faut que je parte.

Je passai à côté d'elle et sortie des toilettes. L'angoisse avait pris le dessus. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça, mais bon... J'ai paniqué. Ma respiration se faisait courte et irrégulière et j'avais la tête qui tournait. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici. Je me réfugiai alors dans la forêt entourant l'école, mon endroit de prédilection. J'y cours jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé. Perdu dans les bois, je regardai autour de moi après quelques minutes avec une mauvaise impression. J'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me retournais, mais...je ne vis personne.

Comment ce fait-t-il? Je ne suis pas folle!? Effrayé, je décidais de retourner sur mes pas afin de retrouver le chemin de l'école plus facilement. Il me fallait assister à mon prochain cours afin d'éviter toute retenue scolaire et les foudres de mon père.

La cloche, annonçant le dîner, sonna. Je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria après avoir déposé mes cahiers dans mon casier. Je survolai du regard la pièce espérant trouver une table seule, mais, malheureusement, il n'y en avait aucune. Ensuite, je regardai dans mon portefeuille pour voir ce qui y a. Il n'avait que 25 cennes. Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour me payer quoi que ce soit.

Du coup, je ressortis de la salle et partis marcher dans les couloirs déserts de l'école comme la plupart du temps, car je n'avais rien à manger. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne fis pas attention où je mets les pieds. J'aimerais tellement avoir une vie différente de la mienne. Avoir des parents qui m'aiment et non un père qui me batte, ou simplement, avoir des amies à qui me confier, mais je n'avais rien de tout ça. C'est toujours les autres, pas moi. Je n'ai jamais rien de bien. Évidemment ne regardant pas où j'allais, ça devait arriver. Je fonçai dans quelqu'un. Je m'en allais tomber, mais des bras me rattrapèrent. Je levais la tête pour remercier la personne et vis un homme. Il était magnifique avec ses yeux bruns et ses cheveux blonds tiré vers l'arrière. Il portait un costume noir très élégant. Après l'avoir détaillé de la tête au pied, je remarquai qu'il me souriait. Je lui souris en retour un peu gênée...

-Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas, pardonnez-moi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas, me répondit-il d'une voix rauque et suave.

Cette voix était indescriptible. Elle était belle et magique. Il me suffit d'une phrase pour que je me calme et que ça me donne des frissons. Jamais une voix ne m'avais fait autant d'effet. Je me remis sur mes pieds. Essayant de cacher ma gène, je détournai le regard. Il y avait deux autres personnes avec lui. Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai!

C'était Rebekka! Merde, pensai-je alors que celle-ci me fixait.


	3. Chapitre 2

Ils me regardaient. J'étais pétrifiée et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Soudain une idée me passa par l'esprit Et, si Rebekka devenait ma meilleure amie. J'aurais une amie à qui me confier et aussi je pourrais peut-être me rapprocher de son frère si séduisant. C'est tellement idiot de dire ça. Qui voudrait de moi comme amie de toute façon. Reprenant conscience qu'ils attendaient et qu'ils me fixaient toujours, tous les trois. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose. Ah! Je sais...

-Je m'appelle Alexe Colden, dis-je d'un air gêné.

Je tendis ma main vers l'homme qui est devant moi. Il me sourit, avant de prendre ma main et y déposer un baiser sur le dessus. J'ai été surpris par son geste, malgré tout, j'essayai de retenir un petit sourire narquois.

-Je m'appelle Antoine, me répond-t-il après avoir déposé ma main avec douceur.

Je lui souris de nouveau et me tournai vers les deux autres. Son frère fit la même chose. Il s'appelait Gabriel. Il m'avait l'air aussi gentil que sa sœur Rebekka que j'ai rencontré ce matin au cours d'histoire. Il avait les yeux bleu-vert et des cheveux châtains. Une fois les présentations terminées, je leur souris. Finalement, on ne se connaissait pas, mais on s'était déjà vu au centre d'achat. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une conversation aussi amicale avec des inconnus qui n'en sont plus maintenant.

J'étais sur le chemin de retour vers la maison et me rappelais de la plus belle rencontre que j'avais fait aujourd'hui. Nous avions parlé jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne et j'avais passé l'après-midi avec Rebekka. C'est frères n'étaient pas là, car ils étaient plus vieux, donc ils étaient au Cégep ou à l'Université. Je ne savais pas encore où ils étaient situé, mais je savais qu'ils étaient aux études. En tout cas, j'aurai une nouvelle chance de les revoir ce vendredi, car Rebekka m'a invité à une soirée pyjama, une toute première pour moi. Je n'ai jamais fait ou été invité à ces choses-là. J'avais déjà hâte à demain soir. Je ne pouvais que ne pas y croire. J'avais une amie! Sérieusement, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse à l'école depuis longtemps. Je me demandais si ce n'est pas juste une blague ou un truc du genre. La gang des populaires ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup, vous voyez et ça serait leur style de faire des conneries comme ça pour me blesser, mais je préférais ne pas trop y penser.

J'étais arrivée devant chez moi sans trop m'en rendre compte. Je regardai ma maison qui était toute petite et délabrée.

Nous étions situés au milieu de nul part. Chaque matin, je devais marcher au moins 3km pour me rendre à l'école. C'est pour ça que j'arrivais souvent en retard. Je remarquai que la voiture de Marc, si on peut appeler ça une voiture, on dirait plus un tas d'ordure, n'est pas là. Génial! Je vais avoir un moment de répit avant son retour à la maison. Souvent il traine soit au bar ou chez Margo cette femme reconnue pour être une femme soit disant "pute". Je rentrai dans la maison. Effectivement, celle-ci a besoin d'un bon ménage! Je regardais l'étendue des dégâts. Beaucoup de bouteilles d'alcool vides, des vieux restants, des vieilles chaussettes qui puent et j'en passe... Je crois bien que je allais y passer la soirée, mais avant de commencer je vais aller me faire à souper. J'ai faim ! J'ouvris le frigo, il n'y a que des patates, du riz et... OMG! UNE ARAIGNÉE!! Je fermai le frigo, grimpai sur une chaise, je détestais les araignées. Avec leur pattes et tout le reste, je n'aimais définitivement pas les araignées, c'est tellement dégueu... mais, bon je devais prendre mon courage à deux mains et la tuer, car j'ai vraiment faim. Je descendis de la chaise, j'attrapai le balai qui était sur le divan tout près. J'ouvris le frigo prêt à frapper. Elle était plus grosse que dans mon souvenir. Aller, courage! J'y vais. Je la frappai d'un coup sec. Ok, elle était morte. Je pouvais maintenant prendre les patates, le riz, et commencer à réchauffer mon souper.

Après des heures et des heures de ménages acharnées, je pouvais enfin dire que j'avais fini. La maison brillait de partout. Même si elle ne le restera pas longtemps à cause de Marc et compagnie. Par compagnie, je voulais dire ses amis, si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça, plutôt sa gang de saoulons avec qui il s'entendait très bien.

En parlant des loups, ils viennent de rentrer. Il était avec trois de ses chums de gars que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Louis, chômeur et ivrogne, Mathieu, reconnu pour le pédophile de la bande et Jean qui était le dure à cuir. Je ramassai rapidement ce que j'avais de sortie, puis m'enfermai dans ma chambre. Je ne pouvais pas les supporters, pas aujourd'hui... Je ne voulais pas qu'ils gâchent ma belle journée.

Il était 1heure du matin et ils étaient toujours là en bas.

Je les entendais encore donc j'étais incapable de dormir à cause du bruit.

-Où est ta belle Marc? Entends-je crier Mathieu.

-Dans sa chambre, je crois, répondit tout simplement mon père.

Mon cœur rata un battement à ces mots. Oh non! Il n'allait pas recommencé. Lorsqu'il était vraiment soul ce n'était pas très agréable. Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'il a déjà fait dans cet état. Je ne voulais pas qu'il recommence, pas ce soir. Sautant de mon lit, je me levais pour aller me cacher. Je regardai autour de moi cherchant une place. J'entendis ses pas, il se rapprochait. Mon regard s'arrêta sur le placard.

-Mais oui, le placard, chuchotais-je à moi-même.

Trois coups résonnèrent.

-Je sais que tu es là, Chérie.

Ces mots me glacèrent le sang. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entends ces mots. Mathieu était derrière la porte. Je courus jusqu'au placard et ferma la porte sans bruit. Il faisait noir. J'entrouvris celle-ci d'un centimètre.

Je le vois, il était entré...


	4. Chapitre 3

Il s'avança vers le lit. Je retins ma respiration du mieux que je peux. Je tremblais de peur...

-Où est tu caché, ma belle?

Sa voix était comme un coup de poignard. Elle me cloua au sol. J'étais paralysée. Après un temps, il commença à détacher sa ceinture. Ses yeux parcoururent ma chambre et s'arrêtèrent vers le placard où j'étais caché. Il s'approcha tranquillement. Je reculai au fond de celui-ci le plus loin possible de lui. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues tellement que j'avais peur Il était juste devant la porte. Soudain, il ouvrit celle-ci et me pris fermement.

-Haha! Trouvé petite!

J'essayai de crier, mais il mit sa main poisseuse sur ma bouche. Il me poussa sur le lit et se mit à carrefour sur moi. Tout en gardant sa main sur ma bouche, il commença par me déchirer le chandail. Je me débattu de toute mes forces. Je ne voulais pas qu'il aille plus loin, car je savais ce qui s'en venait. Il m'embrassa le ventre et remonta à ma poitrine. Il me leva et détacha mon soutien-gorge. Je criai, mais ça ne servait à rien, personne ne viendra à mon aide. Je n'étais pas assez forte non plus pour me battre contre lui. Alors, j'arrêtai tout, je le laissai faire, je pleurai... Il embrassa mes seins tout en détachant mon pantalon et en arrachant ceux-ci avec ma culotte. J'étais nu et lui quasiment. Il enleva son pantalon et son boxer. Il ouvrit mes jambes et approcha son visage de mon entre-jambe. Je serra ceux-ci pour qu'il arrête mais il était trop fort et les ouvrit de nouveau facilement. Il la lécha avec passion. Et ensuite remonta pour que mon entre-jambe se retrouve proche de son intimité. Quand il me pénétra je criai de pleins poumons. Ça me faisait mal. Il commença les vas-et-viens de plus en plus vite. Il remit sa main sur ma bouche, car il n'aimait pas m'entendre crier. Il gémit encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retire pour venir mettre sa chose dans ma bouche. J'étais dégoûté. Je ne voulais pas. Je tournai la tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas avoir accès à ma bouche, mais il me força à le faire. Étant plus fort que moi, il finit par réussir. Puis, tout à coup, il s'arrêta. Après, m'avoir éjaculé dans ma bouche, il se retira, prit ses chose et parti. Je recrachai tout ce que je pouvais instantanément. Je courus à la salle de bain en face de ma chambre et me fait vomir pour être certaine d'avoir tout recraché. Je me sens sale, pouilleuse. J'allais prendre une douche. J'y restai longtemps. La sensation de chaleur sur ma peau me faisait du bien. Je me lavai frénétiquement sans pour autant être capable de faire partir cette impression d'être souillé par un homme minable qui s'en prend aux jeunes filles. Après avoir terminé, j'allai me coucher, épuisée par tout ça. Je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer en y repensant. C'était horrible et même si c'était fréquent je n'arrivais pas à mis faire. Et mon père présent, jamais il venait à mon secours! Non, il n'est même pas digne que je l'appelle papa, cet homme. Il était horrible et je le détestais. Sur ce terrible événement, après avoir vidé toute les larmes de mon corps, enfin, je finis par m'endormir épuisé.

Je me réveillai avec un mal de tête. Je n'avais pas envie de me lever, mais il le fallait. J'avais promis de retrouver Rebekka ce matin devant l'école et une promesse est une promesse et il fallait que je la respecte. Après tout, je ne voulais pas perdre cette amitié qui débute à peine. Je me levai donc difficilement de mon lit et m'étirai. Je me rappelais de la scène d'hier. Mathieu, qui comme à chaque fois qu'il s'introduit dans ma chambre me pris sans approbation de ma part. Je me sentais tellement sale...

Non! Stop, je t'arrête toute suite jeune fille. Tu ne penses plus à ça.

Sinon, tu vas te remettre à pleurer et tu dois partir pour l'école.

Je descendis donc, et m'aperçois des dégâts qu'ils sont faits.

-Adieu, mon ménage! Dis-je pour moi-même.

Ils ne savent pas vivre ces cochons, ils ne pensent qu'à boire et me faire du tort. Moi qui avait passé des heures à tout nettoyer, rien n'y parait et c'est même pire qu'avant!

Sérieux, j'en ai marre! Je voudrais partir d'ici, mais je ne pouvais pas. Il me fallait un endroit pour dormir et vivre. Marc était le dernier membre de ma famille en vie. Je n'ai personne d'autre vers qui pour me tourner

Bon, c'est l'heure, je devais quitter maintenant, pas le temps de déjeuner encore une fois. Je devais être à l'heure à mon rendez-vous avec Rebekka

J'arrivai dix minutes en avance finalement, un record pour moi, j'ai pris mon vélo pour ne pas être en retard. J'attendis Rebekka à l'endroit convenu la veille. Je regardais ma montre et espérais qu'elle ne m'a pas oublié...

-C'est moi que tu attends comme ça?

Je me retournai et aperçu Rebekka un peu plus loin. Je m'avançais vers elle avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, j'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas, dis-je timidement .Je m'approche vers elle et je lui fais un câlin timide.

Elle répondit à mon étreinte, je souris. Pour une fois, on ne me rejetait pas, on ne m'utilisait pas, comme le font Mathieu et Marc avec moi.

Deux mains veinèrent me tirer de mes rêveries.

-Allo, tu m'écoute? me demanda-t-elle.

-Désolé, tu disais? lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

-Viens on va à nos casiers chercher nos livres. Le cours va débuter bientôt. Il ne faut pas être en retard, me sourit-elle en retour.

Je n'arrêtai pas de penser à ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Je étais distraite, Je croyais bien que Rebekka l'avais remarqué, mais elle ne me posa pas de question, tant mieux! Même si je venais de la rencontrer, je sentais que nous allions devenir de très bonne amie.


	5. Chapitre 4

Le reste de la semaine, c'était passé à merveille. Une seule chose était étrange, je faisais toujours le même rêve avec l'homme aux cheveux bruns, mais ayant passant une belle semaine, je décidais de ne pas m'en soucier pour l'instant et de toute façon ce n'était qu'un rêve. La cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna. Enfin le week-end! Enfin Vendredi! J'étais heureuse, car pour la première fois j'irai chez Rebekka. Je pensais à tout ce qu'on allait faire et j'en étais excité : film romantique, pyjama party... On va s'éclater. Un avantage pour moi, nous étions de plus en plus souvent ensemble. J'apprenais à la connaître. Elle s'ouvra à moi facilement, contrairement à moi qui ne lui disait quasiment rien. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me rejette, qu'elle me juge ou pire encore qu'elle m'abandonne comme nombreuses personnes l'ont fait jusqu'à présent.

J'étais à mon casier. Elle n'est pas encore arrivée. Je regarde de droite à gauche dans le corridor pour l'apercevoir enfin. Elle m'avait dit de l'attendre à mon celui-ci, mais je ne la vis point. J'entendis des gens qui riaient fort. Je tournai la tête vers la droite et les reconnu tout de suite. C'est la gang des populaires. Je me retournai, fermai ma case le plus rapidement possible et pris la direction opposée. Tant pis pour Rebekka, elle comprendra.

-Hey, la rejet! Dit l'un d'entre eux.

Trop tard, ils m'ont vu. Je me retournai et me retrouva face à eux. Ils étaient plus nombreux que dans mon souvenir. Le plus vieux de la bande s'approcha de moi.

-Alors comme ça, on s'est fait une amie.

Il était à quelques pas de moi. Il s'avança tandis que je restai figée. Maintenant devant moi, il me regarda attendant une réponse, mais je ne disais rien. Il sourit.

-On est muette, Rejet, dit-il en s'approchant plus prêt.

Ma respiration se fit courte. Mes jambes ne me redondèrent plus. Je faisais une crise de panique. Il fallait que je me calme. Inspire... Expire... Malheureusement, je n'arrivai pas. Ils me regardèrent. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Celui qui est en face de moi me fixait. Tout-à-coup, il me prit par la nuque, me jeta parterre, me donna un coup de genou dans le ventre. J'entendis les autres rires que je juge défoncé. Il me frappait au sol encore et encore. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Leur rire redoubla lorsque j'essayai de me relever, mais perdit pied et tomba à quatre pattes. Un instant plus tard, ils arrêtèrent de rire. Incapable de me lever, je restai parterre. Je crois que j'ai des côtes de cassées. Je regardai le sol et fini par lever les yeux. Je vis Antoine et Rebekka devant moi. Antoine se retourna et vint m'aider voyant que je n'arrivais pas à me lever. Il s'approcha de moi. Je lui fis un sourire timide et il me sourit à son tour avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je gémis à cause de la douleur en quittant le sol. Il me regarda d'un air désolé et me pris dans le style princesse. Je posai ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui. Une larme coula le long de ma joue à cause de la douleur. Il ne fallait pas que je craque. Je devais rester forte...

-On est presque arrivé, me chuchote-t-il d'une voix réconfortante.

Je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait, mais je gardais les yeux fermés et le serrais un peu plus vers moi. Je n'ai plus envie de quitter ses bras. Je mis sens tellement bien. J'ouvre les yeux de nouveau. Il me déposa sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Je me tiens les côtes avec mes deux mains. Il me fait un baisé sur le sommet du crâne avant de ferme la portière et faire le tour du véhicule. Il s'assoit sur la banquette arrière avec moi. Je demandai si je peux me coucher sur ses genoux. Il accepta sans dire un mot seulement en hochant la tête. Je fermai les yeux par la suite. Je me sentais en sécurité, au chaud et, surtout, il sentait extrêmement bon. J'entendis Rebekka embarquer dans la voiture. Elle parla à Antoine et quelqu'un d'autre. Ça doit être Gabriel qui attendait dans la voiture à ce moment-là. Je ne suivais pas leur conversation, car mes paupières se firent lourdes. Je combattais pendant plusieurs minutes pour ne pas m'endormir, mais Antoine commença à me caresser les cheveux. Alors, je m'endormis paisiblement sur ses genoux avec cette odeur que j'appréciais tant.

Je me réveillai dans un lit qui m'était inconnu... Je regarde autour de moi. J'étais dans une chambre majestueuse. On m'a déposé dans un grand lit beau et confortable. Je tournai la tête vers la droite et vis Antoine sur une chaise près de moi. Il dormait. Je me levai donc sans bruit et me dirigeai vers la porte pour ne pas le déranger. Je n'étais qu'à quelques pas de celle-ci quand je sentis deux bras m'entourer.

-Tu devrais te reposer, chuchota une voix réconfortante dans le creux de mon oreille que j'identifie comme celle d'Antoine.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face .Il devait avoir une très bonne audition, car je étais certaine de n'avoir fait aucun bruit. Nous étions à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je pouvais sentir son souffle court et chaud près de moi. Ça me donnait des frissons à penser lui près de moi. Je déposai mes mains sur son torse et le regardai droit dans les yeux. Je me perdis dans son regard chocolat. Je pouvais sentir un courant électrique nous parcourir. Nous nous regardions pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne rompe le contacte et se décale vers ma gauche pour me laisser passer. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit. Je sentis qu'il me regarda. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me pose des questions sur ce qui s'est passé. Alors, je regardai par la fenêtre pour voir le temps qu'il faisait. Il faisait nuit. Mais, quelle heure est-il ?

-Il est 11h, me répond-t-il.

Je me retournai vers lui et sourit. Il me sourit en retour, mais mon sourire se perdit de plus en plus pour laisser place à la tristesse. Je ne devais pas pleurer. Surtout pas en sa présence, il pourrait me penser faible. Je retins mes larmes, pourtant je sentais que j'allais craquer. Nous nous fixions depuis quelques instants déjà. Je détournai le regard et le remerciai de m'avoir apporté dans cette chambre. Je n'ajoutai rien après cela. Je voulais être seule. Il le comprit, car il me souhaita bonne nuit puis il partit.

Je me retrouvai donc seule. Ça présence me manquait déjà, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber se déversèrent sur mon visage. Je m'agrippai sur le bord du lit et le serra. Je pleurai en silence. Je me sentais si seule, si désespéré. Je n'ai qu'une envie, partir de ce monde et délaisser mon horrible vie. Je me recouvrais des couvertures et je me laissai aller. Puis, je m'endormis. A mon réveil je me sentais bien, même très bien. C'est un miracle! La dernière fois ça m'avait pris au moins deux mois avant que ça guérisse de tous ces coups reçus. Le lit était super confortable. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas eu un confort pareil. Je n'ai aucune idée comment j'ai pu guérir si vite. Il va falloir que je fasse une petite enquête de mon côté.

J'entendis des pas qui approchaient. Je fermai les yeux espérant que la personne pense que je me suis endormi. La porte s'ouvra. Cette situation me rappelle beaucoup de souvenir. Je tremblais. Je n'aimais pas ça. Ça me rappelle Mathieu lorsque j'étais enfant, il venait me rejoindre dans mon lit. Le matelas s'affaisse sous un poids. Je tremble plus fort. Les souvenir se bousculent dans ma tête une larme me coula sur la joue. Je senti une présence derrière moi. Puis, je senti un bras m'entourer. Je sursautai face à ce geste et poussa un cri d'effroi. Je me retournai rapidement et me retrouva en face de la personne qui se trouve à être Antoine. Je soupirai soulagé et me collai à son torse. Les larmes inondèrent mes joues. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Il me serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Je m'y sentais bien.

\- Chut! Je suis là maintenant. Chut! , calme toi, je suis là, me chuchota-t-il.

Il me répéta ses phrases pendant quelques minutes avant que je finisse par afin me calmer. Une fois chose faite, il m'embrassa le sommet de mon crâne et me caressa tranquillement les cheveux jusqu'à ce que je me calme pour de bon.


	6. Chapitre 5

Je me sentais bien pour une des rare fois. Antoine n'était plus là. Un soupçon de tristesse me traversa, je suis déçu qu'il ne soit pas resté. Je me levai n'ayant pas prévu de rester toute la journée dans la chambre. Je me dirigeai dans la salle de bain adjacente à celle-ci. Je me regardais dans le miroir. Je n'avais aucune marque. C'est étrange. De plus, mes cicatrices avaient tous disparu. Je trouvais cela suspect, mais je ne dirai rien, car j'étais bien contente qu'elles aient tous disparu.

Je me contemplais quelques minutes avant de baisser le regard sur mes vêtements. Ils étaient sales, déchirés et tachés de sang. Je ne pouvais pas descendre comme ça. J'allais avoir tellement honte. Comparé à Rebekka et aux autres, j'étais affreusement laide! Je détestais ça! Je retournai à la chambre et m'assis sur le lit dos au mur. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Je ne pleurais plus, mais la douleur était là. Je repensais à tous ce qui s'était passé. Et si Rebekka et Antoine ne seraient pas arrivés à temps que m'aurait-il arrivé. Je serais sûrement dans un piètre état en ce moment, mais ...

Toc! Toc! Toc!

On cogna à la porte. Je n'avais pas la force d'aller ouvrir. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit comme ça.

-Partez, je ne veux voir personne.

Ma voix ne me ressemblait en rien. Ce n'était qu'un faible murmure tremblant. Malheureusement, la personne refusa de partir et cogna trois fois de nouveau. Ne comprennent-ils pas que je voulais être seule. Une boule de colère se forma en moi, mais je la repoussai. Refoulant mes émotions, je savais que je ne devrais pas faire ça, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je ne voulais pas laisser mes émotions me contrôler. Ils m'ont déjà fait assez mal. Je fermai les yeux et les rouvraient rapidement en entendant un bruit. Une silhouette venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Je relevais la tête pour apercevoir que Rebekka était sur le pas de la porte et me souriait timidement.

-Bon matin, me dit-elle simplement.

-Je...Bon matin à toi aussi, répondit-je en bégayant essayant de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé et que tout allait bien.

Je lui souris en retour et me décrispa. Je vis qu'elle cachait quelque chose dans son dos, mais je ne voyais pas ce que c'était.

-Je t'ai apporté de quoi te changer, fit-elle en dévoilant des vêtements neuf pour moi.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Je me levai et les pris. Je la remerciai et lui fit un câlin comme j'en avais maintenant l'habitude. Elle sortit de la chambre. Maintenant que je m'étais changé. Il me fallait rentrer chez moi. J'allais passer un sale quart d'heure, mais si j'attendais plus longtemps, ça allait être pire. Marc ne devait pas savoir que j'étais ici. Je croyais même qu'il n'a pas remarqué que je n'étais pas là, mais vaut mieux que j'y retourne au plus tôt au cas où. Une fois que j'eus fini, je sortie de la pièce. Mais où sont-ils donc?

-Non, mais je rêve! Tu es sérieuse là! entendis-je crier.

Je me demandai ce qui ce passais. Un grand bruit sourd se fit entendre

J'accouru aussitôt vers l'origine de ce bruit. Un vase cassé était au centre de la pièce d'où venait le bruit. Je levai les yeux et m'aperçut qu'ils étaient tous là et qu'ils m'observaient.

-Il faut qu'on parle, me dit simplement Gabriel le visage impénétrable et sans aucune émotion.

J'avais peur de ce qui allait se passer. Pourquoi ce ton avec moi? Ils veulent sûrement me dire que je devais partir, ou peut-être même veulent-ils savoir ce qui s'est passé hier. Si c'est cela, je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. J'aimerais mieux quitter sans m'ouvrir à eux.

En plus, je les connaissais que depuis peu de temps. Devrais-je réellement leur faire confiance? Je détestais qu'on connaisse ma vie privée. J'en avais tellement honte. Je devais partir avant que la situation se dégénère.

-Oui, justement, il faut que je m'en aille. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me ramener chez moi? répondis-je d'un air gêné.

Ils me regardèrent ébahie, leurs yeux en interrogation. Ne voulaient-ils pas que je parte? Je crois que je viens de faire une connerie comme toujours. De toute façon, il fallait que je retourne chez moi. Mon père me tuera s'il s'aperçoit de mon absence. Il ne fallait pas que j'arrive trop tard.

D'après lui, je ne servais qu'à faire à manger et faire le ménage.

J'aimerais arrêter tout ça. Rester ici et recommencer à zéro, mais il était déjà trop tard. Je faisais toujours quelques choses de travers. Peu importe c'est quoi. Je fais tout rater.

-Nous devons aller en ville. Nous aurons qu'à te déposer chez toi.

La voix de Rebekka me sorti de mes rêveries. Je la regardai et, puis, je déviai mon regard vers Antoine. Oh Mon Dieu, comme il était beau. Antoine me regarda, me sourit. Mon regard était emprisonné dans le sien. Je sentais un lien fort se tisser entre nous, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir et combien de temps nous avons passé ainsi, figé dans cet état. Gabriel nous ramena à la réalité en nous disant qu'il faudrait mieux y aller maintenant.

Nous étions à quelques minutes chez moi. J'avais insisté pour qu'ils me débarquent pour que je puisse continuer à pied, mais ils n'ont pas voulu. Ils voulaient me débarquer devant chez moi pour être sûr qu'il ne m'arrive rien. Je n'avais pas envie qu'ils voient où je demeure. En plus, si

mon père était là, je savais que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure.

Nous étions arrivées devant chez moi et j'avais honte. Je regardai par la fenêtre pour ne pas voir leur réaction. Rapidement, je décidai de sortir, au même moment, j'entends un "clic" ils débarquaient eux aussi...La voiture de mon père était là. J'espérais juste qu'ils ne vont pas rester longtemps, car si mon père les voit, je suis vraiment dans le beau drap. Alors, je me retournai pour leur dire qu'ils pouvaient repartir maintenant.

-Allez-y. Vous avez de choses à faire en ville, non? Dis-je avec un sourire pour les convaincre.

Je regardais Rebekka en disant ça, comment peut-elle comprendre ma réalité en comparaison avec la sienne. Je ne voulais surtout pas croiser le regard de son frère de peur qu'il réussisse à lire dans mes yeux la déception de ce moment.

-Il n'y a pas de presse pour le moment, me répondit Antoine. Je crois que nous resterons un peu si tu veux bien. Est-ce qu'on peut entrer? m'interrogea celui-ci en me pointant la direction de ma demeure.

Alerte! Alerte Rouge!

Je devais faire quelque chose! Il ne fallait pas qu'ils entrent chez moi

Peu importe quoi, me disais-je intérieurement à plusieurs reprises.

-Houhou... Tu es là?

Les mains de Gabriel passant proche de mon visage me firent sursauter. Je stressais, car il fallait que je réponde quelque chose, mais quoi leur dirent...

-Heu, O...Oui, je suis là. Je... Je pense que oui, vous pouvez entrer, mais pas longtemps... leur dis-je.

Oh non! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça! Et si mon père nous surprend! Je ne voulais même pas imaginer...

Je sentais que j'allais passer une très mauvaise soirée.

J'ouvrai la porte, je me tournai vers eux et les invitèrent à entrer. Je les dirigeai vers le salon, arrivé à destination, je remarquai que mon père était là. Ceinture à la main, il m'attendait avec les mêmes yeux que d'habitude, un mélange de colère, un visage défait d'avoir trop bu.

Je sentais que ça va mal se passer. Premièrement, pour ne pas avoir été là hier et pour avoir invité des personnes sans son approbation.

Là, je ne le sentais pas du tout...Que va-t-il se passer?


	7. Chapitre 6

Son regard était noir de fureur. Je baissais la tête sachant ce qui m'attendait. Il se leva et s'avança tranquillement vers moi. Je gardais la tête baissé, je ressentais sa présence près de moi, ainsi que le regard pesant de la famille Wilson. Tous étaient inquiets. Je levai la tête, regarda droit devant moi et fis face à mon père qui me dis...

-NOM DE DIEU, MAIS TU ME PRENDS POUR QUI, PETITE SALOPE!

Il me cria dessus et me frappa au visage avec sa ceinture. Je n'ai pu l'éviter. Je me fermai les yeux pour résister à ne pas pleurer. J'essayais de me contrôler parce que si je pleure ça allait être pire. Mon père considérait cela comme de la faiblesse. Je ne devais rien laisser voir de ma crainte. J'attendis un second coup, mais rien ne vint sur moi. J'entrouvrais les yeux pour constater ce qui se passait. Gabriel empoignant la gorge de Marc. Il était dans une colère noire. Je ne vous laissais même pas l'imaginer. Tout ce que je dis, c'est que j'avais très peur de la réaction de Marc. Du sang, ce liquide chaud et humide glissait le long de ma joue mélangé à mes larmes qui ont finalement réussi à percer mes défenses.

J'avais peur de la réaction de mon père. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Antoine et Rebekka. De la tristesse se reflétait dans leurs yeux. Je couru me réfugier dans ma chambre en pleure. Je m'assis en plein milieu de mon lit recroquevillé sur moi-même. Que vont-ils penser? Pourquoi Gabriel avais fait ça? Pourquoi toute cette tristesse?

Antoine? Rebekka? Plusieurs questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête à une rafale impressionnante. Je me demandais si c'était une bonne idée qu'ils viennent me reconduire finalement. J'aurais pu revenir à pied, éviter cette situation vraiment embarrassante.

J'entendis des pas de l'autre côté de la porte. Je ne voulais voir personne surtout après ce qui s'est passé.

-Je peux entrer, me demanda une voix que je reconnue comme celle d'Antoine.

Je ne répondis pas. Étant incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Mes pensées me replongèrent à cette nuit fatidique où j'ai dû subir l'agression de Mathieu. Mes larmes redoublèrent en y repensant.

La porte s'ouvra. Je savais qu'il était là, mais je n'arrivais pas à le regarder. Je sentis des bras m'entourer. Je me retournai et m'aperçut Antoine qui me regarda. Prise au piège dans ses bras, je laissai glisser ma tête au creux de son cou. Pleurant, de chaudes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je ne me contrôlais plus, je m'effondrai. Il me berça, me caressa les cheveux. Je gémis intérieurement lorsqu'il s'étendit tout près de moi blotti contre lui, j'y restai sans bouger toujours ma tête bien enfouie dans son cou Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai pleuré, mais je savais qu'Antoine était resté près de moi.

Il m'a murmuré des mots doux, il me disait que tout irait bien et qu'il était là. Je me senti en sécurité dans ses bras. Une sensation que je n'avais que très peu éprouvé, jusqu'à présent. Mes paupières se furent de plus en plus lourdes.

-Laisse-toi aller me dit Antoine.

-Non, je ne veux pas dormir, réplique-je.

-Alors, nous t'amenons chez nous. Et ce, le temps qu'il faudra, me répondit-il.

Nous quittons ma maison sans faire de bruit, Marc est couché, il ne semble pas s'apercevoir de notre départ. T'en mieux, je ne voulais pas le voir. Je ne savais pas ce qui c'était passé lorsque j'étais avec Antoine, mais une chose était sûr, je ne voulais pas savoir.

Après une nuit de sommeil passé chez la famille Wilson, j'étais plus calme. Je me levai doucement et sortie de cette pièce, de cette chambre qui a été mienne pour cette nuit. Cette chambre où dormait d'un poing fermé Antoine. Il y était resté toute la nuit à veiller sur moi. Il fallait que je parte. Je ne pouvais m'incruster chez ses gens. Je ne méritais pas qu'Antoine, Gabriel et Rebekka aient à me supporter, moi et mes problèmes. Je descendis les escaliers d'un pas léger. Je ne savais que faire. Peut-être m'enfuir comme une voleuse? Laisser un mot, et quitter, oui, c'est ça que je vais faire. Arrivé au salon, je sursautai en apercevant Gabriel assis dans l'un des fauteuils il me regarda, et me dit...

-Tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir toi ?

Troublé dans mes pensées le voyant assis devant moi. Je me dis que j'étais bien ici. Ils veulent me protéger mais... je ne devrais pas m'attacher à eux, ils me laisseront tomber un jour ou l'autre.

Toutefois, je réalisai que je n'en étais pas capable. Gabriel était en face de moi. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Il plongea son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux étaient hypnotiques. Des doigts se posèrent sur le bas de mon menton. Je relevais la tête et le vit. J'étais incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Nous nous fixions pendant quelques minutes avant que Gabriel ne me colle à son torse. J'eus un hoquet de surprise par son geste, mais il resta immobile. Il enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules comme le câlin d'un frère que je n'ai jamais reçu depuis l'accident qui a tué ma mère et mon jeune frère. J'en eu des frissons ce qui me surpris. Non pas un frisson de peur comme j'ai l'habitude de ressentir, mais de bonheur et de soulagement. Cela me prit du temps avant d'entourer mes bras comme celui-ci avait fait avant moi. J'y restai pendant quelques minutes avant de m'écarter.

-Merci, j'en avais besoin, lui dis-je avant de me reculer et d'aller m'asseoir sur le fauteuil où il était assis quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il ne me répondit pas, mais son sourire voulait tout dire. Je pourrais compter sur eux. Je n'en ai aucun doute. Je sentais qu'on était fait pour s'entendre. C'était mon instinct qui me le dit. Je pouvais leur faire confiance.


	8. Chapitre 7

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais assise dans ce fauteuil sans bouger, perdu dans mes pensées. Gabriel était assis en face de moi, il dormait, lui. Je n'avais aucune idée comment il avait réussi à s'endormir, car moi j'en étais incapable. Après une longue période de réflexion, sur tout ce qui s'est passé depuis vendredi, j'en venais à croire que je pourrais peut-être leur faire confiance. Je décidai donc de leur laisser une chance.

Cependant, jamais je leur révéler ce que Marc ou Mathieu m'avaient fait subir, ce serait trop honteux pour moi. Je crains qu'ils le prennent mal, surtout suite à leur rencontre avec mon père. Je remontais dans la chambre ou j'étais plus tôt. Antoine était toujours là. Il dormait encore. Comment faire face à mes sentiments, j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras. Est-ce que je viens vraiment penser ça? Il semblerait que oui. Je l'aimais ce qui était en ce moment une évidence pour moi. S'est-il aperçu de l'émotion qui montait en moi. Antoine dormait comme un bébé. Je pouvais voir son visage détendu, beau comme un Dieu. Ah, Antoine, une mystérieuse chaleur m'envahit en cet instant.

Comment faire face à mes nouveaux sentiments que j'ai envers lui ? Je n'en savais rien. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, auparavant. Est-ce qu'il va me repousser si je me dévoilai à lui? Aucune idée, mais, ce que je savais, c'est que lorsque j'étais dans ses bras, je me sentais bien, à l'abri de toute chose négative. Je me demandais s'il pensait la même chose de moi. Je pourrais le contempler durant des heures, tellement je le trouvais beau et séduisant.

N'y résistant plus, j'allai m'allonger à ses côté et déposa ma tête sur son torse. À ce moment, j'avais besoin de réconfort et d'un peu d'amour. Des larmes silencieuses dévalaient le long mes joues. Je fermais les yeux et mon cœur était douloureux. J'avais de la difficulté à respirer.

Depuis tellement longtemps que j'attendais ce sentiment de réconfort. J'en avais souvent rêvé. Soudain, des bras m'entourèrent. J'ouvris les yeux et remarquai qu'Antoine était réveillé et qu'il me regardait.

-Hey... Hey... Ma belle ne pleure pas. Je suis là, me chuchota-t-il avant de me serrer contre lui et me donner un baiser sur le front.

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine à ses paroles. Il me rappelait ces horribles souvenirs. Je ne pouvais pas résister, Mathieu aussi m'appelait chaque fois comme ça et c'est trois fois plus difficile de l'entendre de la bouche d'Antoine. Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensités. Beaucoup trop de souvenirs remontent en moi. Ces nuits horribles figés dans mon souvenir pour toujours. Non! Je ne voulais plus qu'il m'appelle comme ça.

-Ne m'appelle pas ma belle... Je... Je déteste ce surnom... et ne me demande pas d'explication, lui réponde-je incapable de lui dire le pourquoi du comment.

Il ne me répondit pas. Il hocha seulement la tête. J'admirais sa retenu. Il ne posa aucune question. De plus, je voyais bien que je l'avais blessé par ma réplique si vive. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire pourquoi ça me faisait aussi mal. Je n'y étais pas encore prête. Ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesses. Je me sentais coupable d'être incapable de lui expliquer la situation. Je me contentai alors, de lui dire que cela me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir. Il me regarda fixement avant de me sourire. Signe qu'il avait compris mon message. Je lui souris en retour, mes larmes ne coulant plus sur mes joues. Je ne ressentais que le bonheur d'être dans ses bras.

Tout à coup, pour interrompre ce moment unique, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. C'était Rebekka.

A voir son expression je devinais bien qu'elle voulait me parler. Elle fit signe à son frère de nous laisser seule. Lorsqu'il disparut derrière la porte, la blonde vint s'asseoir à mes côté. Je me retournai pour lui faire face me demandant ce qu'elle voulait et pourquoi elle avait interrompu

ce moment magique avec Antoine. Elle me regarda quelques minutes avant de me serrer dans ses bras et me dit:

-Alors, comment ça va avec mon frère?

Elle recula et me regarda, les yeux pétillant d'en savoir plus. Je n'y crois pas. Comment sait-elle ça? Est-ce si évident?

Pourtant, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que l'on se connait. Comment lui dire que j'étais bouleversé par son frère. Je ne pouvais pas lui confirmer ça maintenant. Imaginez si les sentiments d'Antoine n'étaient pas réciproques aux miens. Notre amitié serait probablement brisée, Rebekka, ma seule amie. Non, je ne voulais pas lui confirmer mon ressenti envers son frère

\- Tu ne sortiras pas de cette chambre tant que tu ne m'aura pas tout dit, me dit-elle d'un sourire malicieux. Je suis sérieuse, rajouta-t-elle en me voyant ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer.

Je la regardais en haussant les sourcils. Elle n'est pas sérieuse. Non?

Ah, je déteste quand elle fait ça.

-Sérieusement!? Répliquais-je un peu plus froidement que je ne l'aurais espéré.

J'étais agacé par son sourire espiègle toujours collé sur son visage. Je lui lançais un regard noir pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que je ne dirais rien. Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, je me décidai à contre cœur de tout lui avoué.

À la fin de ma déclaration, on entendit un bruit sourd comme un boulet de canon. Je sortis en courant de la chambre suivi de Rebekka pour rejoindre les garçons au rez-de-chaussée. Arrivé au salon, nous remarquions qu'aucun d'eux n'était présent. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Où étaient-ils? Je regardais Rebekka essayant de trouver une explication. Cependant, son visage était impossible à déchiffrer, fermé de toute émotion.

-Alexe, vas te cacher maintenant. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, me dit-elle sur un ton sec et dur.

Je restai immobile et la regarda. De la colère se lisait sur son visage. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais, en cette instant, elle me fit même un peu peur. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avec une telle fureur.

-J'AI DIT VAS TE CACHER, ALEXE! MAINTENANT!

VITE REMONTE LÀ-HAUT ! Me cria-t-elle hors d'elle.

La rage se lisait dans ses yeux. J'avais monté rapidement vers la chambre comme me l'a demandé Rebekka. Lorsque j'arrivai dans celle-ci, je m'enfermai dans le placard que je trouvai au font de la chambre, me mis en boule et pleura. J'étais tellement fatigué de toujours pleurer .Je ne savais pas ce qui se passais en bas, j'étais incapable de bouger. Des pas s'approchèrent de l'endroit où j'étais caché. J'arrêtai de respirer. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression qu'il pourrait éclater. J'entendis les pas qui se rapprochèrent davantage. J'avais peur, mais vraiment peur. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit.


	9. Chapitre 8

Je tremblais de peur lorsque la mystérieuse personne s'avançait vers moi et mis sa main sur ma bouche pour faire taire mon hurlement. J'étais inquiète et confuse sur ce qui venait de se passer. Les yeux fermés, je ne pouvais savoir qui c'était et je ne voulais surtout pas le savoir.

Je repensais à Mathieu et à toute les fois qu'il était venu me chercher dans un placard et toutes les choses qui m'avaient fait subir par la suite. Je revoyais ces scènes dégoutantes, ces abus envers moi. J'essayais d'une main tremblante de sécher mes larmes sur mes joues, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je sentis cette présence se rapprocher considérablement de moi. Je voulais savoir qui c'était, mais je craignais le pire

-Hey, tout va bien! C'est juste moi, me chuchota une douce voix rauque et suave que je connaissais trop bien.

J'ouvris les yeux instantanément et me retrouva face à Antoine. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien recherchant un peu de confort. Il avait de si beau yeux. Je ne pouvais que mis perdre à l'intérieur. Je voyais qu'il était inquiet dans son regard. Je lui souris pour le rassurer et mis ma main sur sa joue droite. Je ne voulais pas qui s'inquiète pour moi. Ma main lui fit fermer les yeux. Sa peau était froide, mais lorsque je la touchais un courant électrique me parcourait et une chaleur intense m'envahissait. Je restai ainsi pendant un court laps de temps avant de retirer ma main. Il rouvrit les yeux et me sourit. Je me jetai dans ses bras pour mis sentir en sécurité. Je mis sentais si bien, totalement calme, il me souleva du sol et se dirigea vers la porte de ma chambre.

Je respirai son odeur et nicha ma tête dans son cou. Il sentait vraiment bon, terriblement bon. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui. Je dois lui dire ce que je ressens. J'ai perdu tellement dans le passé que maintenant, j'avais peur de ce que je ressentais. Est-ce trop tôt? Et lui, comment me voit-il ?

Et, s'il ne me voyait juste comme une amie ou pire une sœur. Nous descendîmes vers l'entrer. Je tournis le dos à la porte pour discuter.

Je me préparais mentalement à cet affrontement quand soudainement Antoine s'arrêta de bouger.

Je relevai la tête et vis Antoine figé, regardant quelque chose derrière moi. Je me demandais bien ce qui se passer. Il était stupéfait, ça devait être grave. Je m'étais retourné pour voir de quoi il s'agissait En me retournant, je reconnu instantanément la chose ou plutôt la personne qui se tenait devant nous. C'était impossible qu'il soit là.

-Tout simplement impossible. Ça ne peut être lui ! Il est mort... murmure-je.

Après ma surprise, après mon étonnamment et confuse, je lui demandai :

-Mais qui es-tu?

-C'est Samuel, ton frère, tu ne me reconnais pas? Me répondit-il.

C'est impossible mon frère était mort. Je l'avais vu mourir de mes propres yeux. C'était vrai qu'il lui ressemble. Il était exactement pareil à lui comme dans mon souvenir, mais mon frère était décédé. Sa mort m'avait terriblement troublé, jamais je n'oublierai ce jour. C'était faux, il ne pouvait pas être mon frère.

\- Antoine! Comment est-ce possible? Est-ce mon frère? lui murmure-je d'une voix triste à l'oreille.

Il ne me répondit pas, mais sourit comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

A nouveau cette personne ''inconnue'', me parla.

-Bonjour, petite sœur, me dit-il en retour. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

Mon cerveau ne répondait plus. Seule des pensés incohérents m'habitaient. Mon frère était là devant moi. J'étais figée. Il était mort. Je l'avais vu mourir! Qu'est-ce qui se passais? Je m'avançai un peu plus près pour le détailler davantage. C'était vrai, il lui ressemblait, même à s'y méprendre. Sauf son regard il avait quelque chose de changé. Je ne pourrais dire quoi, mais...

A ce moment-là, Antoine me retiens pour que je reste près de lui.

-N'approche pas, me dit-il d'une voix froide et autoritaire.

Je l'avais regardé d'une manière étrange. Jamais, il ne m'avait parlé sur ce ton auparavant. J'allais dire de me laisser, mais un coup d'œil de sa part me fit me taire. Comment pouvait-il m'empêcher de voir mon frère?

Savaient-ils quelque chose que je ne savais pas?

Que voulaient-ils me cacher?

Je me fis une note mentale de régler ce problème plus tard, car pour

le moment mon frère était le plus important.

-Lâche moi, lui dis-je. Ça va aller, c'est mon frère.

Il me regarda fixement pendant un instant avant de me lâcher le bras. Je lui souris pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Tranquillement, il me fit un court sourire avant de reprendre son air sérieux et protecteur.

Un étrange sentiment m'envahit. Je me retournai pour être face à cet homme. Je m'approchai de lui pour être plus près. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Jamais plus je pensais revoir mon frère un jour. Mon frère était mort à cause d'un accident de voiture, en même temps que ma mère et c'était suite à cette accident que mon père c'était sérieusement mis à boire.

Alors, c'était impossible qu'il soit présent ici avec nous. Est-ce que je devins folle? Peut-être que j'étais en train de rêver? Je devais m'être endormi dans le placard, mais il me sembla si réel pourtant. Pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas, j'avançai ma main proche de son visage. Il ne bouga pas lorsque je la déposai sur celui-ci. Il était bien là, en vie devant moi. J'y retirai ma main rapidement et recula d'un pas. Puis, quelques instants plus tard, j'y retournai. Je me jetai dans ses bras. Des flots de larmes coulèrent de mes yeux. Je me rappelais combien de fois je m'étais imaginé nos retrouvailles, mais à chaque fois je savais qu'il ne me reviendrait pas. Quand il était mort, j'avais pleuré en silence, car je connaissais déjà un peu mon père à ce moment-là. Il m'était impossible de lui laisser voir ma peine, m'y même de lui en parler.

Je me rappelais que jamais nous avons retrouvé son corps après l'accident. On m'avait dit qu'il avait fini en cendre lorsque l'auto a pris feu et c'était pour ça que son corps était introuvable.

Est-ce lui qui était devant moi? Avait-il réussi à sortir par lui-même du véhicule? Si oui, pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour revenir. Cela n'en restera pas là. Je voulais des réponses à mes questions et rien n'y personne m'empêchera d'en avoir, car on me devait bien ses réponses après tout ce temps. C'était pour ça que mon visage changea radicalement d'expression. Je voulais comprendre.


	10. Chapitre 9

-Je crois que tu me dois des explications, lui dis-je?

Je retourne près d'Antoine. Je voulais le rassurer, car depuis tout à l'heure il nous regarde comme s'il voulait tuer quelqu'un. Était-il inquiet?

-Et si on allait s'assoir dans le salon pour discuter? me semble-t-il avoir entendu.

J'étais tellement préoccupé que je ne mettais pas rendu compte qu'ils me regardaient tout les deux le visage inquiète.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le salon pour discuter. Antoine me pris la main juste avant d'entrer dans la pièce et me retiens. Samuel, mon frère, continua vers le salon et alla s'assoir dans le sofa.

-Tu devrais te méfier, Alexe, me dit Antoine.

Je me retournai vivement pour lui faire face, je pris son visage entre mes mains et lui dit confiante:

\- Fais-moi confiance. Ça va aller. C'est mon frère après tout.

Il me regarda fixement avant de me sourire brièvement. Je savais qu'il était inquiet. Samuel n'est pas un inconnu. C'est mon frère. Quittant son visage, mes mains prirent les siennes et l'entraîna dans le salon.

-Bon! Enfin vous êtes là! s'exclama mon frère souriant lorsqu'il nous vîmes entrer.

Nous nous assoyons en face de lui. Un sourire s'élargit sur mon visage à cette vue. Mon frère était là, devant moi! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est merveilleux! Je sentis la main d'Antoine me serrer. Je ne dis rien et lui retourna la pression en lui faisant un sourire bienveillant. Je voulais lui montrer que pour une fois tout va bien aller.

-Alors, on commence par quoi? dit mon frère en se croisant les jambes.

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois en vie? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir avant? Est-ce que... commençai-je avant qu'il ne me coupe.

\- Une question à la fois. Je ne suis pas une machine... Pour commencer, le pourquoi du comment que je suis en vie nous allons en parler plus tard et le fait que je ne suis pas venu avant est que je ne pouvais pas...

-Je veux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas mort, lui supplia-je

-Non, ne lui dit pas. Elle n'est pas prête, s'exclama Antoine en me serrant fortement la main.

-Tu me fais mal, lui dis-je en retirant ma main de la sienne. Je veux savoir et rien ne pourra m'empêcher de connaitre la vérité.

L'absence de chaleur dégagée par la pression de sa main me fit mal. J'avais besoin de son soutien, c'est tout. Son comportement était bizarre. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien avoir de si troublant à me le dire?

Frustré, je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine et attendit une réponse.

-Alors je lui dis ou tu lui dis, car je crois que t'en sais un rayon là-dessus et la connaissant elle ne lâchera pas, se moqua Sam en regardant Antoine.

-Oublie ça, répondit le concerné en retour le visage dur et neutre.

-Bon d'accord, je vais le faire, sourit Samuel.

Il se rapprocha, me regarda sérieusement et me dit d'une façon dramatique comme il le faisait toujours avant son accident.

-Nous sommes des vampires.

Je le regardai un instant pour ensuite éclater de rire. Ils sont sérieux là. J'en peux plus, en avoir mal au ventre.

-Alexe, je suis sérieux, rajouta mon frère.

J'arrêtai de rire en voyant l'air sérieux de Samuel, tournai la tête vers Antoine et me leva. Puis, me reculais doucement.

-Mais c'est impossible! Les vampires n'existent pas, répliquai-je avec conviction.

Ça ne se peut pas! Les vampires n'existent pas. Je ne crois pas au fantastique. C'est du délire. Ils me font une blague c'est sûr. Je me tournai vers Antoine pour comprendre. Il était sérieux, trop sérieux à mon goût. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une blague. Je me mis rapidement à réfléchir pour trouver une explication logique à tout ça, mais je n'en trouvai aucune. Lorsque tout à coup des événements me revinrent à l'esprit. Lorsque je me suis fait attaquer et que j'avais guéri miraculeusement. La méfiance de Gabriel après ce qui c'était passé. C'était surréaliste, mais en même temps tellement logique après tout ça.

-Vous ne vous foutez pas de moi, leur demandais-je peu sur de moi.

-Non, je t'assure. Je te dis la vérité, me répondit mon frère avec un sourire malicieux. Pourquoi te mentirais-je?

-Je… Je…Comment? Essaie-je de comprendre.

-Attends, je vais te montrer, dit Sam avant que ses yeux se colorèrent en noir et en vert, puis des veines noires apparurent sur tout son corps.

Je reculai d'un pas de plus. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Non, mais merde!

Nous ne sommes pas dans un film. Les vampires n'existent pas! Enfin, je pense… mais le mélange du vert et de noir dans ses yeux normalement brun me fit douter. Antoine se leva à ma suite et se dirigea vers moi. Je veux reculer de nouveau, mais je n'y arrivai pas. Même avec tout ce qui se passait, je l'aimais toujours. Sous l'effet de la pression, je me mis à pleurer. Il s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas la force de lutter contre lui et il y avait tant de souvenirs et d'émotions qui montait en moi que j'étais incapable de bouger.

Il me regarda fixement et pris mon menton entre ses doigts pour que je le regarde en face.

-Si tu veux partir ou si je te fais peur, on peut partir, me dit-il d'une voix cassé et triste avant de me laisser se redirigeant vers le divan où il était assis plus tôt.

Ne réfléchissant pas longtemps et dans la confusion total, je lui pris la main le faisant se retourner et l'embrassa. Lorsque que ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, un million de feu d'artifice me traversa. Il entoura ses bras autour de mes épaules et me pressa contre lui. Je mis mes mains sur sa tête et en glissa l'une d'elles dans ses cheveux si doux et soyeux. C'est si bon et merveilleux. Je n'avais jamais rien ressentit quelque chose comme telle avant. Ses douces lèvres contre les miennes... J'aimerais pouvoir l'embrasser pour toujours.

Mmmh! que c'est bon. Notre baiser prit fin quelques instants plus tard. Ses yeux me transpercèrent de désir et d'amour. Le sourire plaqué sur mes lèvres, je savais maintenant une chose. Je voulais que ce baiser recommence encore et encore. Peu importe qu'il soit vampire ou humain, je réalisai que je l'aimais. Et puis avec le temps, j'arriverai sans doute à faire avec, car une chose est sûre je ne veux pas les perdre. Je m'approchai encore une fois vers Antoine lorsque…

-Hey! Je suis là. Si vous voulez je peux partir avant que vous vous sautiez dessus devant moi, interrompu Samuel dans ce beau moment. Antoine se tourna vers lui et s'excusa en disant qu'il pouvait partir, mais, qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui et cette histoire.


	11. Chapitre 10

Nous étions dans ma chambre sur mon lit. Mon frère était parti, il y a quelques minutes en disant qu'il allait revenir pour nous laisser un peu d'espace. Rien ne pouvait être plus parfait. Son regard langoureux et sa langue dansant avec la mienne, je ne pouvais être plus heureuse à ce moment-là. Tout se passait très bien lorsqu'il descendit sa main vers mes hanches. Son touché froid contre ma peau brulante sous mon chandail me fit tendre. Des souvenirs de Marc et de ses amis me revinrent en tête. Je m'arrêtai net. Antoine se releva et me demanda ce qui se passait. Paralysée, j'étais incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Tout allait trop vite. Je pensais que ça allait aller, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé. C'était juste trop pour moi. Je ne voulais pas craquer devant lui, mais c'était trop tard. Je n'arrivais pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Il enleva sa main et l'a déposa sur ma joue pour que mon regard croise le sien.

-Je suis là. Ça va aller, me murmura-t-il doucement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon ange?

Je le regardais et me mis à pleurer de plus belle. Jamais personne ne s'était préoccupé de moi comme ça. Je me collai contre lui et déposa ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Les souvenirs de toute les fois où IL était venu me bousculèrent dans mon esprit. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Je faisais mon possible pour me contrôler, mais rien à faire. Je n'y arrivai toujours pas. Antoine me murmura des mots doux pour m'aider, mais ça ne marche pas. Je ne pouvais plus garder ça en moi. C'est trop, je n'y arrivais plus. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais le dire à personne, mais maintenant c'était je n'y arrivais plus. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, la voix triste et tremblante, je lui expliquai mon histoire. Il ne m'interrompu pas une fois durant que je lui racontais ce qui c'était passé. À la fin de mon discours, je me reculais pour le voir. Son regard me regardait tristement. Son pouce caressa ma joue. Je voyais qu'il était triste et qu'il essayait de trouver quelques choses pour me réconforter ou pire même me quitter. Je commençais à paniquer de nouveau à cause qu'il ne me répondait pas lorsque qu'il m'embrassa doucement les lèvres.

-Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. Peu importe ce que tu as fait ou pas dans le passé, je m'en fou. Ce qui compte c'est le moment présent. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que depuis que nous nous connaissons, tu as su combler un grand vide en moi et tu as fait battre mon cœur, aujourd'hui c'est mon amour que je veux t'avouer, je veux te parler de tous les sentiments que je porte pour toi, mais que dois-je dire, que dois-je dire de ton sourire? Si ce n'est qu'il me fait un drôle d'effet, il me fait rêver de te garder et te saisir toute au fond de mon cœur à jamais, parce que avec toi. Je désire bâtir mes espoirs et mes rêves d'avenir, sois mon amour pour que je puisse te chérir, te toucher, te donner mon cœur et partager mon âme avec toi. Sois mon ami, mon partenaire, mon amour… et pour toujours je vais t'aimer Alexe! Peu importe ce qui se passe.

Mes peurs s'envolèrent d'un coup et se remplacèrent par un sentiment d'amour et de désir. Je ne devais plus douter de lui, plus jamais. Je savais qu'il attendra que je sois prête, car pour l'instant je ne l'étais pas.

-Je... je... je t'aime aussi, lui dis-je avant de nouveau l'embrasser fougueusement.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai doucement dans les bras d'Antoine. Il me regardait avec tellement d'amour que c'était magique. Peu importe qu'il soit une créature de l'ombre, je l'aimais de tout mon âme. Je n'avais jamais cru en l'amour, mais là c'était différent. Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui. J'espérais juste qu'il ne devienne jamais comme mon père, Mathieu ou les autres bouffons que Marc avait comme amis.

Nous passâmes l'avant-midi seul avant d'être rejoint par sa famille et mon frère. J'étais effrayée, mais je savais qu'ils ne me feraient aucun mal. Ils me l'avaient tous prouvé plus d'une fois. Lorsqu'ils étaient loin de moi, mon cœur se serrait. J'avais besoin d'eux. Peu importe le prix et ce que cela allait me coûter, je ne pourrais pas partir ou fuir comme j'y avais déjà pensé. Après de longues heures à discuter de l'avenir et du reste de ce qui allait se passer, nous décidâmes de sortir. Rebekka proposa d'aller manger à un restaurant et Gabriel d'aller à une fête foraine. Incapable de se décider sur un des deux, nous fîmes un compromis. Nous irons aux deux. Le restaurant, en premier, et la fête foraine, après.

Arrivé à la fête foraine après avoir mangé comme des rois, Antoine et moi, nous nous séparâmes du reste du groupe pour aller nous promener de notre côté. Antoine me gagna un ourson en peluche beige à un stand et me l'offrit. Je trouvai ça cliché sur le moment, mais romantique ensuite. Puis, je l'amenai de force dans un manège et nous prîmes de la barbe à papa par la suite. Moi, à la fraise et, lui, à la framboise bleu. Ayant chacun des sortes différentes, je lui léchai la lèvre inférieure pour goûter à la sienne avant de l'embrasser. Le mélange entre les deux était délicieux. Tout comme le fait de l'embrasser encore et encore. Vers la fin de la soirée, il me dirigea vers la grande roue. J'eus toujours eu peur des hauteurs, mais dans ses bras je me sentais invincible. J'étais tout de même angoisser de monter à l'intérieur.

Lorsque vint notre tour, j'embarquais avec méfiance, mais la main d'Antoine dans la mienne me confirma que tout allait bien se passer. Avec ses talents spéciaux de séducteur vampirique, il charma la jeune fille qui dirigeait le manège. Alors, nous fûmes trois tours de plus que les autres. Lors du dernier, il m'embrassa tout en haut de celle-ci et me dit en souriant:

-J'en ai parlé avec ma famille et nous aimerions que vous veniez vivre avec nous pour de bon. Ton frère et toi, il s'en va de soi.

Nous étions en direction de mon ancienne maison pour aller récupérer mes affaires. Après avoir discuté avec mon frère au retour de notre petite balade, nous avions décidé d'aller habiter avec eux. Ne voulant pas prendre la discision sans Sam, j'avais demandé à Antoine d'attendre un peu la fameuse réponse comme il disait et il avait accepté. Sam récupéra certaine de ses affaires dans son ancienne chambre dont j'avais pris la peine de conserver au fil des années


	12. Épilogue

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que nous habitions avec les Wilson et j'adorais ma vie. Antoine et moi étions officiellement ensemble depuis la fête foraine dont je gardais un magnifique souvenir. Comme tradition, nous mangions une fois par semaine ensemble tous réuni devant le même repas. Justement, ce soir, c'était comme j'aimais l'appeler notre petite réunion familiale. Antoine était dans la douche lorsque j'eu fini de me préparer pour le souper. Je l'attendais tranquillement assise sur le lit pendant qu'il finissait lui-aussi de se préparer. Pendant ce temps, je pensai aux différentes façons de le convaincre d'aller au cinéma voir le nouveau film que les médias parlent tout le temps ces temps-ci. Un film d'amour qui parle de deux amants maudits. Il m'avait l'air d'être intéressant, mais je savais que ce n'étais pas trop le style à Antoine ce genre de film donc je croise les doigts. La porte de la salle de bain me fit sortir de mes pensées. Antoine se tenait devant moi dans toute sa splendeur. Il portait un costard noir pour l'occasion. Il était ravissant dans celui-ci. Nous descendîmes dans la salle à manger après que Rebekka soit passé pour nous dire qu'il était l'heure d'y aller. Une fois à la table, prêt à manger, les Wilson, mon frère et moi entendirent du bruit venant de l'étage venant perturber notre beau repas. Je regardai Antoine et vis un visage inquiet. Je fronçais les soursils. Que ce passait-il? Tout-à-coup, dans un même mouvement, Gabriel, Rebekka et Samuel sortirent en courant de la pièce tandis qu'Antoine venait à moi précipitamment. Seigneur, pourquoi moi? Il faut toujours qu'il arrive quelque chose pour perturber mon bonheur.

-Je suis désolé. On ne t'as pas tout dit, me dit-il. Ton frère n'est pas revenu pour rien. Tu es poursuivie c'est pour ça qu'on est là. On était pas supposé de rester, mais on a appris à te connaitre et, finalement, on n'est pas parti comme prévu. Je suis désolé…

Je le regardais ébahie. Confuse et perdue de mes pensées, je me laissai guider par lui vers la sortie. Ils me cachaient des choses depuis le début. Je le savais qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais je n'en faisais pas un cas jusqu'à maintenant. Je m'arrêtais devant la voiture où Antoine m'avait amené. Je voulais tout savoir ce qui se passait tout de suite. J'avais vécu assez dans le mensonge toute mon enfance pour qu'ils me mentent encore aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je ne bouge pas d'ici sans explication, lui dis-je avec détermination.

Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine décidé à avoir une réponse. J'étais vraiment fâché qu'ils m'aillent cacher des choses qui semblent si importante et vraiment triste qu'ils ne me faisaient pas confiance. Je regardais Antoine avec férocité et le fixais droit dans les yeux où j'y vis de l'inquiétude et de la détermination.

-Aller monte! Il faut partir, me répondit Antoine avec assistance.

-Non, oublie ne je bouge pas tant que tu m'auras pas dit ce qui ce passe, répliquai-je plus décidé que jamais à ne pas monter dans la voiture.

-Ne fais pas ton enfant, s'il te plait. Il faut partir, me dit-il en colère par mon entêtement.

Soudain, sans prévenir, j'entendis bruit derrière moi. Je me retournais rapidement pour savoir ce que c'était. J'eus le temps de voir une aura floue et d'entendre Antoine me crier de faire attention avant de sombrer dans le noir complet et silencieux.

Je me réveillai sur le sol poussiéreux d'une pièce froide au mur dénudé de couleurs et de fenêtres. Il y avait un petit matelas dans le coin à droite, une chaise en vieux bois à son opposé et une porte. Je me levai tranquillement pour cause que chacun de mes membres me faisait souffrir. Le choc que j'avais subi a dû être violent pour que je sois dans un état pareil. Mes muscles étaient endoloris. Une fois debout, je me revis confronter Antoine. Peut-être aurais-je dû l'écouter? Mais ils m'avaient menti et ça je ne pouvais le nier. Que me cachaient-ils? Je me dirigeais vers la porte qui se dressait devant moi. Elle était mon seul moyen de sortir. Arrivé en avant de celle-ci, je remarquais qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre poigné de porte. J'étais donc prise au piège. À cette pensée, je commençais à paniquer. Ma respiration se fit irrégulière. Je me refugie alors sur le matelas que j'avais vue à mon réveille n'ayant plus grand-chose à faire d'autre que attendre la venue de mon agresseur. Il me sembla passer des heures avant d'entendre du bruit venant de la mystérieuse porte qui menait je ne sais pas où. Après m'avoir calmé, j'étais resté assis en boule dans le coin pensant à Antoine et les autres. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Ils m'avaient menti!! Depuis combien de temps me mentaient-ils? Les relations que j'avais avec les autres que ce soit en amitié, en amour ou en fraternité étaient basées sur des mensonges. Les bruits de pas que j'entendais depuis quelque minute finirent par arrêter devant la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et je vis l'homme qui me détenait pour la première fois. Je n'en cru pas mes yeux lorsque je réalisai que enfaite l'homme qui me tenait prisonnière était nul autre que l'homme mystérieux de mon rêve. Ébahi par cette révélation, je ne disais pas un mot.

-Regarder qui est réveillé? On va pouvoir commencer maintenant, me disa froidement celui-ci.

-Commencer quoi!? Répondis-je effrayé.

Mon kidnappeur me sourit, tourna les talons et sortie de la misérable pièce où il m'avait enfermé sans dire quoique ce soit.


End file.
